


Sooooo... When Exactly ARE You Going to Tell Them?

by The C in MJCK (Writersblock159)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bait n' Switch, Combat, F/M, Fighting, Freindship, Humor, One Shot, Pyrrha vs Yang, oblivious characters, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock159/pseuds/The%20C%20in%20MJCK
Summary: Yang has had enough.She has warned her friend multiple times that she needed to Stay Away from the guy she wanted, but Pyrrha has refused to listen.Apparently it's time for the two to 'take it outside.'
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sooooo... When Exactly ARE You Going to Tell Them?

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who reads my ff.net profile, I'm sorry, this is literally NONE of my WIP's.  
Yeah. Blame the muse. She found me before I could find her. The Gobi is cold at night.  
Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY. Don't know why you think I would.

_ “Set me free, _

_ from my jealousy. _

_ Exorcise my mind, _

_ Won’t you exorcise my mind?” _

_ Send Them Off! - Bastille _

♠☼

The shattered moon shone its light down, each piece a stark white against the inky blackness of the night. Beacon academy found itself illuminated brightly under the full moon, though few students were out.

Most of the students of this esteemed house of learning were asleep, studying, or, most likely, out on the town partying the Friday night away. Those that weren’t were studiously avoiding the outdoors.

There was violence afoot.

Yang Xaio Long, Bombshell Blonde, Martial Artist Extraordinaire stood right outside of the pillared courtyard, looking down the road at her opponent. Her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched as her gauntlets made a grinding, sliding sound, springing into readiness.

Far down the road, the moonlight shone off the brilliant, flaming red hair of Beacon Academy’s most prestigious student. Pyrrha Nikos calmly paced, her blade at her side, her shield on her back. Only those who truly knew the fighter would be able to see that she did, in fact, have her ears back, the usual creases missing from her forehead as she pulled the skin taut. Her eyes betrayed no worries about the seeming impending battle between herself and the berserker.

A loud bang cut through the night as Yang used her gauntlets to launch herself forward, and Pyrrha stopped pacing, slowly drawing her blade and turning it into a spear. No hint of concern could be seen on her face, but her eyes held something like satisfaction in them as she waited.

Yang however was steadily gaining speed with each blast from her gauntlets. She had a feral grin as her quarry showed no sign of moving. That was good. It meant that she would have less of a chance to miss.

She arrived where the redhead was waiting like a whirlwind, punches, kicks, and even some headbutts when she thought she could get away with it. Pyrrha, without changing expression, refused to block, moving only mere millimeters out of the way. Finally, just as Yang was about to scream and activate her semblance the fighter realized she had been backed up to the edge of the school’s landing pad. Reaching a visible decision, the redhead blocked the next two blows with her spear and, shoving her weapon into the platform, she used it as a support to plant both of her feet in the other girls chest, sending the brawler flying.

Yang ignored the pain in her breasts, instead she focused on using her momentum to right herself in the air and landed on her feet, though she skidded a bit further than she would have liked. Looking up, she saw that her opponent had apparently forgone her defensive stance and was now racing toward her, a sword in one hand, a shield on the other. The blonde grinned. _ Now _ things were getting fun. Pausing just long enough to gauge where her opponent would be in a few steps the brawler leapt forward again, her gauntlets spitting fire as they launched her faster.

Pyrrha fought back a smirk as Yang acted exactly as the fighter had expected, throwing herself into battle without a second thought. As the redhead raced forward, she slipped her hand over the switch that turned her sword back into the spear she preferred in engagements like this. Yang was a close quarters fighter, it was _ easier _ to run with a sword than a spear. It was _ smarter _ to engage an enemy that was trying to close with you with a weapon that would keep them at bay. The spear was halfway back to its original form when the brawler suddenly leapt, using her gauntlets to give her an extra boost.

Cursing, Pyrrha threw the one thing she knew would make it back to her without much effort on her part. Her shield flew like a discus toward the figure that was descending rapidly, clearly on a collision course for the redhead. Realizing too late that there was no way she could avoid the oncoming blow, the fighter redoubled her speed, sliding to her knees at the last moment and using her semblance to gently nudge the blonde’s gauntlets _ just _ over her head. In a moment of arrogance that she would later deny, she decided to give the brawler a taste of her own medicine and _ winked _at the shocked girl, right before the two were separated in a shower of earth and stone.

Pyrrha used the settling dust cloud to recall her shield to her. Her spear carefully hefted in her main hand, she listened, but the night was eerily still. Finally a voice cut through the haze, though it’s owner still couldn’t be seen.

“This fight is pointless Pyrrha. You know I’ll kick your butt.”

The redhead debated on answering for a moment, knowing it would give away her position, but eventually decided that the risk was worth it. Psychological warfare was underrated in her opinion, and while she was giving her position away, Yang was the kind of girl that wouldn’t let _ anything _ keep her from having the last word. Hopefully she could use that to find her in this dust cloud.

“The day you beat me Yang, I will happily give up. However, that day hasn’t come today.” She stopped and listened for her opponents response.

“Oh really?” Yangs laugh cut through the silence, though Pyrrha couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “I believe I _ already _ beat you. It wasn’t _ you _ Jaune agreed to train with last week, was it?”

The redhead clenched her fist around her spear, narrowing her eyes. “Of course not.” She replied with a calm she _ really _ didn’t feel. “But I don’t think it was the victory you make it out to be either.” She paused, before returning with a zinger of her own. “Besides, he only agreed to that because you trapped him into it. _ I _ on the other hand, have been training with him since the first few days of term.” There was a growl from somewhere in the dust, and the fighter smirked. “Oh, you didn’t know?”

There was a sudden gust of wind and the dust cloud was dispersed, revealing a clearly fuming Yang. “That doesn’t mean _ anything! _ He just agreed because you forced him to!”

“Hmmmm.” Pyrrha tried to go back to her calm personality, but it wasn’t working. It was just too much fun getting under the brawler’s skin. “I don’t know about that. I offered him something he wanted,” She grinned evilly. “and to be quite honest I do it _ much _ better than a blonde bimbo like yourself _ ever _ ever could.”

She readied her weapon and shield as flames literally shot from Yang. An unbalanced opponent was a weakened opponent. Yang stood no chance. A moment later the melee had resumed.

⌂♦

Far above, on the roof of the dorm, two figures watched the fight through a spyglass, connected to their scrolls.The blonde boy was trying, and failing, not to laugh.

“You’re horrible.”

“Me? Was I the one who arranged for a glyph to sweep the field clear of dust?”

“Well I couldn’t see what was going on!”

“And the fact that someone was insinuating that she was seducing your boyfriend had nothing to do with that?”

“Hmph!” The girl adjusted her listening glyph and rested her head on the shoulder of the male. “Just promise me that you aren’t going to do _ that _with either of them.”

“Hey I asked _ you _out. Is it that easily forgotten?”

“Unfortunately no.” The white haired girl winced. “I don’t think that I will _ ever _ forget that song you used to ask me out.”

“In my defence, both Weiss and Schnee aren’t exactly easy to rhyme.”

“Maybe that should have been your first clue that a song was a bad idea.”

“Your partner seemed to like it.”

“Ruby _ still _ hasn’t stopped singing it. ‘Weiss, Weiss, you’re better than lice.’ Really Jaune! It’s a wonder I agreed to date you.”

“You didn’t at first. That’s why I kept adding verses. Eventually I won you over”

“I agreed for two reasons. One was to get you to _ stop singing _. The second was because I was worried Ruby was going to pee her pants if you kept going.”

“And the talk with Ruby had nothing to do with it?”

“Ruby actually wanted to let me know about Yang.”

“Ah, so that’s why you haven’t told her. You’re worried that she’s going to team up with Pyrrha.”

“As if! You said you’d tell her. I am not the kind of girl who undermines her boyfriend like that.” There was a brief pause. “And I’m not afraid of anyone.”

“Mhmm.” The blonde winced, looking back at the screen. “Oh. That one’s going to leave a mark.”

The girl shrugged. “I’d probably feel worse if they weren’t fighting over _ my _boyfriend.”

“They don’t know that.”

“And who was supposed to tell them?”

“Um, their teammates.”

There was silence for a moment, then, “Low blow Jaune.”

The guy sighed. “No. We’ve _ been _bad teammates, they should know that they don’t have a chance, even if they do beat the other-” There was a loud boom that they felt from the roof. “-to a bloody smear on the ground.”

“Yang, or Pyrrha?”

“My money is on Pyrrha.”

“You always say that, it’s just because she’s your teammate.”

“No, it’s because I’m usually right.”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

The couple showed their maturity by sticking their tongues out at each other, before chuckling. As she cuddled into her boyfriend the girl waved her hand, and a breeze suddenly gusted by them. A moment later the two opponents were back in view, Pyrrha carefully supporting the larger girl as they made their way in. “I admit it. You were right this time.”

“Wait, I need to get that on record for Nora.”

“_ This time _ vomit boy, don’t go getting cocky.”

“Hey, how’d you learn about that nickname!?”

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. “Did you forget who my partner is?”

“Oh right.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Ruby, the chatterbox- Ow!” He rubbed his shin. “What was that for?”

“That’s my partner you’re talking about, no one calls her names but _ me _.” She turned back to the scroll and winced, cutting off his retort. “I guess it really is time to tell them.”

He looked back and paled. “Oh wow. Yeah, they’ll kill each other for real if this keeps up.” He pointed to the brawler, who’s hip was clearly out of its socket. She was also rotating her arm, which was facing the wrong way. There was a loud yell of pain that they could hear all the way from where they were, and her arm was back the direction it was supposed to be. “Pyrrha looks okay though.”

“Four broken ribs,” His girlfriend responded absently. “And a gash in her leg that is so deep it may have actually nicked an artery. To say nothing of the bullet holes in her neck...” She looked at her boyfriend. “They’re getting more dangerous.”

He nodded. “It’s been fun to watch, but if one of them kills the other…” He shook his head. “The survivor will be devastated.”

“We shouldn’t have let it get _ this _far.”

“No, we really shouldn’t have.” He nodded resolutely. “I guess it’s finally time to come clean.”

“Which is what I’ve said from the beginning.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the head. “Yes you have dear.”

“Hmph.” She began making her way inside. He shook his head fondly and began to follow, only to freeze at her next words. “Don’t think I didn’t see that eyeroll Arc. You ‘yes dear’ me, and that is expected, but you better believe there will be consequences for _ that _.”

“Weiss, um, I’m sorry?”

She smirked back at him. “I should think so. Now come on, if I have to tell a wounded Yang that I got the boy she wanted, I want that boy to be able to take a few blows for me before he collapses and leaves me to fend for myself.”

“Yang won’t really do that to me, will she?” His girlfriend’s chuckle didn’t exactly reassure him. “Um, she won’t right? Right? Come on Weiss!”

⌂♦☼♠

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Blame the Muse (I know I do)  
Working Title (like it matters): Same  
Soooo... Uh yeah. That Happened.  
I generally don't ship these two, I just saw a Yang/Jaune fanart the other day and my muse ambushed me in the desert.  
Now I'm off to the Mediterranean. My muse likes to go to Greece this time of year.


End file.
